Facing Hopelessness
by Kurinai
Summary: On the brink of despair, the young seeress gives up on her way to saving the timeline. What remains along the way? Oneshot.  Serah & Lightning.


Oh gosh, my first fanfic. This is exciting! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I appreciate any constructive criticisms to improve on my writing. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapter 1: Hope to Move on<strong>_

_Why? Why does this have to happen? We're so close in saving the world, in correcting the timeline. I just want her back..._ _Lightning..._

She was afraid. She didn't know where to go, as she walked through the endless path ahead of her. _It never ends._ Nobody was there for her. Hope, Noel, nor Mog. Not even her fiance. They weren't there for her. She was alone. It's as if hope had given up on her, and disappeared into the air as nothingness. The young seeress tried calling out to them.

"Hope!" Her screams had echoed through the unending space.

"Mog!" No response was heard. Silence was her only companion.

"Snow... Noel..." They were nowhere to be found.

_Please... Don't leave me just yet. _She had to beg. Even if she was all alone.

Now there was truly no hope for her. The goddess had left her, only a useless pawn on the battlefield meant to be thrown away.

_Useless. Weak. Foolish. Helpless._

Several voices were heard. Loud enough that the young seeress had to put her hands in her ears to block the noise. It repeated the same words, over and over. She had to keep moving on. She had to. For Lightning's sake. For everyone's sake. The seeress couldn't give up. Not yet.

"Please, just leave me alone." She whined. She moved forward.

The same words had been repeated inside her. Over and over. Like someone had taken control of her barrier, and left her defenseless against the hurtful thoughts.

_Useless. Weak. Foolish. Helpless._

Her mind succumbed to the voices inside her head. Maybe it was true. She was all those things. The young seeress had no chance of coming out alive from that horrid place.

"Useless. Weak. Foolish. Helpless." As she repeated these words, tears had came to the girl's eyes.

"I-I...can't..." Her legs were too weak from walking such distances. Who knows how long she was here – here in this hell.

"I'm...done for." She fell, laid on the ground, and closed her eyes. Hoping all of this would just go away. It was impossible. Then so, to lay down and wish her life had ended.

"Serah." A calm and gentle voice was suddenly heard from the distance. It couldn't be. It's impossible. For so long, the seeress had looked for the owner of this voice for a long time. It was...

"L...L-Lightning?" Serah stood her up. In an instant she felt replenished. So invigorated just from hearing her voice again. Her sister's voice. A silhouette appeared. It was so similar. It was walking up to Serah.

"You cannot give up. You have a part in all this." The silhouette started fading until a clear look was seen of who it was. It was Lightning!

"I...I..." Serah stuttered. It had been years since Serah last saw her sister. She was in deep shock, she blinked and scratched her eyelids to make sure if she really was dead. Wrong. She was alive and well.

"Move on. Your friends need you." Lightning held up her hand in the air, and summoned a bow-sword. It exploded into a puff of smoke.

"Kupo Kupo!" Mog was here as well! With his little wand, and with a string on his head, and on the end was a ball.

"Huh! Mog!" Serah turned from sad to happy in a matter of seconds. At least someone else was here for her – Mog. Serah couldn't help but give him a bear hug. Mog flew beside Serah.

A light could be seen straight ahead. There she could see a Time Gate. Her only hope of getting out. She'll get to see them soon...Noel and Snow.

"Go. They're waiting." Lightning smiled at her sister, amazed at how she grew stronger, and more mature. She was the same, but a strong-willed version of her.

"Yeah. I promise I'll come back for you too." Serah smiled at her long lost sister.

"I know you will. This isn't goodbye." Without a second thought, Lightning showed her the way to the Time Gate.

"Now go. Save us. Save the timeline." Lightning continued on.

"Yeah. Let's go Mog!" Mog changed into a sword and Serah caught it.

She ran away. She never knew if this was the last time she would ever see Lightning again. But something told her it wouldn't be. Serah knew this was her destiny. After all of this, after all of this was settled – she could go home. With her sister, with her fiance, and even invite Noel to stay with them. A perfect paradise had awaited her. One with no pain or sorrow. One where only happiness and peace could only exist. A light flashed. The seeress sensed that she did have hope in her all along.

"We'll all come back... together."

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh. Apparently I have a lot of work to do to improve my writing skills. But nonetheless I enjoyed doing this little fanfic for you guys. I'll be doing more in the near future. Thanks guys!<p>

~Kurinai


End file.
